


not the end of the world

by EmmerdaleFan123



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale Rebecca white, Emmerdale Robron
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmerdaleFan123/pseuds/EmmerdaleFan123
Summary: “And they all lived happily ever after!” That always seems to be the ending, and maybe that will be the case in this story too, alas we will have to see.In a world of lies, cheating, scandals and murder, does happily ever after exist? Or will the villagers of emmerdale finally get to see  what the darker side looks like.





	1. lies, lies, Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!  
> Constructive criticism is accepted and I value all of your opinions, 
> 
> NO HATE PLEASE :) 
> 
> Keep reading and enjoy life

Robert Aaron and liv came down the road  
They had just returned from their visit to Sandra as she had just come out of hospital after a serious car accident. 

As always the local Barton bad boy Ross was waiting for them. He knew about Roberts night with rebecca.  
" did you have a nice time!" Ross shouted sarcastically across the road trying to get their attention. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and then at Ross.  
"Does aaron know about your little affair with Rebecca!" Ross was laughing now as Aaron looked at Robert in horror. Liv was shocked, " what have you done you idiot!" She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, glaring at Robert.  
"Liv go to the cafe and wait there please"  
Aaron said sighing. He gave her five pounds and got out of the car. Liv walked off to the cafe and waited while the couple went into the wool pack for an intense chat.


	2. The truth

" so what's been going on then?" Aaron said looking shocked and hurt, at Robert.   
" Aaron, please!"  
" no, Aaron interrupted. " I want to know who it is!"   
Robert looked down at the ground and hesitated.   
" well, Aaron said, " tell me who it is!" Looking up at him sadly Robert said   
" Bex, Rebecca, I slept with her. Aaron please! I'm so sorry!"   
Aaron was fuming now   
"Just just get out, now before I do something I really regret!"   
Robert left, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. He knew Aaron would never forgive him, not this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on reading for the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca had just woken up and she was in a Terrible state. Sickness overcame her and she had to rush to the bathroom every 5 minutes. As she was getting a glass of water chrissie and Lawrence came down the stairs " oh Bex, are you alright!" Chrissie said running towards her and comforting her as she sipped her water.  
" we better get you upstairs!" Lawrence exclaimed as he helped Rebecca up. “I’m fine dad, I think it’s just a virus.” “Nonsense, you need to rest!” They took a reluctant rebecca upstairs and sat with her until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca ends up in hospital.   
> The whites are shocked   
> Aaron causes trouble

Robert rushed back to the pub only to find Aaron and Adam having a pint. "What now, Robert"? Adam gave him a cold glare as he shouted "clear off, your not welcome here"! Aaron looked agitated. "What?" Robert took a deep breath and sighed "its Rebecca, well she's, shes." His voice trailed off. "What Robert!" Aaron said. " she's pregnant"!

Aaron's face fell " get out!  
"Aaron, please"!  
"Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was heart broken. The only man who he had ever loved, had betrayed him. Robert was an idiot, a cheat. And get there was something telling Aaron that he shouldn't let him go.

He rushed back outside and ran until he caught up with robert. " robert i forgive you please don't leave me! " robert looked around and said " really, you forgive me, after all i have done, how I have broken your heart! 

Aaron smiled and said "well i love you and I can't live without you!!!"  
They walked back into the pub together and went to the back Aaron kissed robert and said" well why don't we have a little party of our own, eh! They enjoyed a passion are make out session and Aaron said" why don't we take this upstairs eh!!   
And soon the couple were together again

Nothing would ever break them apart


	6. A never ending happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of robron cute scenes.   
> Please review and leave comments.

The village was unusually quiet. It had been 4 months since Robert and Aaron got back together.  
They were currently both on the sofa, watching the walking dead. At Aaron’s request of course.

Robert would do anything for him. They were in a deep love and a bond that could never be broken.   
Arron reached for the popcorn while Robert dipped at the cold beer in his hand. They were happy, and they both intended to keep it that way. 

Liv was at school, well they hoped she was. The wild teen was so unpredictable that they didn’t know whether she was skiving or not. She had become Gerry’s friend. The lad who was phsyco Lachlan’s friend and former prison mate.

These moments, they were the moments the couple enjoyed most. It was like it was them against the world, an inseparable duo. No one could ever break them. Not Rebecca, chrissie or anyone who was against them was ever going to tear them apart. Ever again!   
It was peaceful as the couple snuggle into each other. A big blue blanket covered them as they lay. Then there was a loud THUD! 

The young couple looked up to see the person they hated most. Lachlan! And he had a gun


	7. Chapter 7

“Well well well, if it isn’t the happy couple.” Lachlan states, anger obvious in his voice. He had the gun raised, ready to fire it at any moment, not caring If he’d get caught.

Aaron looked at Robert and then quietly said “ Lachlan, listen mate I know that your a good lad yeah, so just put the gun down and let’s have a chat.  
Lachlan laughed “ it’s too late for that now, you know what do you see in him, eh!” Aaron clung onto Robert as Lachlan laughed, a sick smile crept across his face as he waves the gun around.  
“ who shall I choose, the gold digging liar that cheated on mom, or his mug of a boyfriend?”  
Robert almost lost It at that moment.

Lachlan was playing a sick game and he enjoyed it, watching other people suffer.   
Suddenly he said “ close your eyes and prepare yourselves of the pain I’m gonna put your through” 

The couple close their eyes in fear. A few seconds later they heard it. The gunshot. However neither of them felt any pain. They opened their eyes to see a horrible sight. 

Lachlan was lying on the floor in a pool of his own crimson blood. They both gasped. He. Was. DEAD.


	8. This is not an update

PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE: 

I have been recieving some nasty comments so far that have really knocked my confidence to write. If you want me to continue this story please comment that you do. 

I will continue this story, however I need some kind of assurance that people want me to.   
I do not like nasty hate comments and I only accept constructive criticism or nice comments.   
Thank you.

REMINDER: I will be continuing this story if people want me to.


	9. Shattered hearts and broken lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter based on different characters point of view. Constructive criticism is welcome. Happy reading:)

NO ONES POV:  
Police gathered the area. Tape was placed across the house. It was a mess. The villagers were all shocked. But chrissie was the worst.

“No! What have you done to my boy! This is all your fault, Robert!” 

Pain. Crying. Heartbreak. Cops flowed in and out of the house, taking statements from both Robert and Aaron. And yet they were the only non relatives to be sad. They knew he was unhinged, derranged. But the still sympathised. 

ROBERTS POV: 

No, this could not be happening. I have just got Aaron back and now I might loose him because of all this drama. I can’t help but feel guilty, like I was responsible for all this controversy. If I hadn't  
Of cheated on chrissie, maybe Lachlan wouldnt of snapped. Aaron and I are soulmates, I knew that  
From the moment I met him. All those years ago, a spark started and turned into a burning blaze of love an passion. I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

I’ve given my statement, so has Aaron. Chrissie is still blaming me. I don’t judge her though. Its not every day that your mentaly inflicted child kills themselves. Heck, even Victoria is upset, and she hated Lachlan with a passion. Still, I can’t get over the fact that I might of pushed him to this. 

Aaron is gripping my hand. Physically, I know he isn’t letting me go, but I can’t help but feel that he will leave me. He deserves someone better, someone who can give him the perfect life.  
I’m not sure if we will make it through this, but I’m going to sure as hell try to. 

CHRISSIE’S POV: 

NO! This can’t be happening. After everything I’ve been through, this can not be happening. My son, my baby, my little boy, is dead. DEAD. It’s all my fault. If I had payed more attention to him rather than fighting it out with Robert, then I might of noticed his problems earlier. I failed him, failed being a mother. My heart tugs with guilt. I drove my own son to this.

I just don’t understand why though. He had everything he could ever need. Money, a mansion, a sports car. But it wasn’t enough, I can’t save him or protect him anymore, because he’s gone.  
They wheele his body out of the house, wrapped in a black bag. I can’t emagine the pain he was going through. I HATE MYSELF! 

The only people I’ve got left are dad and rebecca, when I lost mom I was distraught, and now I’ve lost lucky. It just makes me want to protect Rebecca and her baby. They are the only blood relatives I have. I love dad but, my real dad is dead.  
Lachlan never got to live his life fully, to unlock his great potential. Because he’s gone. I don’t know how to cope. My heart has been shattered into a million tiny pieces. I can barely register the world around me as I feel a hot tear slip down my face. he was gone. 

REBECCAS POV:  
Chrissie, she’s broken. It’s my fault. If I hadn’t of told everyone about him shooting dad, then he never would of gone to prison. That broke him. I’m his aunt, I’m meant to protect him. But I failed at that. It makes me wonder, what kind of parent would I be to my child. 

Chrissie raised Lachlan, and look how he turned out. I love my sister but to be honest, she isn’t exactly mother of the year. Do I really want her involved in my child’s upbringing? I have already lost mom, and now lucky. Do I really want to take the risk of loosing my own child. NO. 

Now all I have is dad and chrissie. Robert doesn’t want to be involved In his child’s life, and to be honest I’m not going to force him to be. I’ve finally realised, after all these months of chasing him, that he is meant to be with Aaron, soulmates. 

What’s the point in trying to be with Robert anyway, he is smitten with Aaron, I don’t want to ruin that. Roberts lucky, he found his true love, maybe one day I’ll find mine.


	10. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading:)

NO ONES POV:

The village was in shock, mixed feelings. No one knew what to feel. On one hand there was the crazy 17 year old that had shot his grandad, and caused so many others pain. On the other there was just a scared boy that had been lost in his own emotions.   
Maybe if he had both parents things might of been different. Maybe if people had saw that he was struggling, trapped, drowning in self confliction, Lachlan would still be standing here today. Some might think that he deserved to die, after all, justice always prevails. But the whites were the ones that were truly upset. 

. . . . . . . .   
( the white household)

Silence. The whole house was silent. So silent that you could hear a pin drop, 11 bedrooms, 3 people, and still silence. The only sound that could be heard was faint sniffling. 

Lawrence was the first to come doenstairs, in his dressing gown, the frown lines of stress evident on his face. With newspaper in hand, he walked into the kitchen. Quietly he sat, so lost in his own thoughts that he did Not even hear someone come down the stairs. He briefly looked up, only long enough to see a blur of blonde hair and bright coloured clothes, Rebecca. 

He barely registered her, trying to concentrate on the text beneath him.  
‘Anything to keep my mind off of.....'

Rebecca sat down, debating whether ask if he was ok, and run the risk of him shouting, or sit here in the agonising silence. The tension was so thick that it would need a big knife to be cut. She didn’t know. “Dad... are you alri.....” she trailed off as she saw her fathers face twist into a melancholy expression of pain and anger.   
‘Great' she thought ‘ real smart move Rebecca, could you have been anymore stupid!'  
“What do you think, hmm..... I’ve just lost my only grandchild, and your asking if I’m ok!'

Rebecca flinched “ I’m sorry dad, stupid question, what I meant was.... never mind, it’s not important.” Lawrence peered at her quickly, she looked down. “How’s Chrissie?” She asked genuinely “ did either of you get any sleep last night?” She knew the awbser to that already, all that could be heard in the white household the previous night was Chrissie crying. 

Rebecca wanted to help, to fix this mess, and to protect her baby. But how? 

“SLAM!” The sound of a door went, the father and daughter flinched, only To breathe a a sigh of relief as they realised that it wa only ronnie.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, is this a bad time, I mean.. I coud Come back later if...Ronnie stuttered. For the first time in days, Lawrence smiled, “no..no.. not at all, come in, come in” 

Ronnie sat down and smiled at Rebecca, she returned the gesture as she said “I’m going to check that Chrissie is ok.... give you two a chance to talk.” And with that, she went upstairs. 

Ronnie stared at Lawrence, wondering why he had a puzzled look on his face, “ has she not told you?” He said, “told me what?” Lawrence replied with worry, Ronnie sighed “well... there’s been a murder in the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, a cliffhanger, I’m evil ;)
> 
> Who do you think has been murdered and who is the criminal? 
> 
> Watch out for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story so far!  
> Keep reading and watch out for the next chapter!


End file.
